OS Rosaline & Alec
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Tu sais, je te vois en eux. Quand je me plonge dans leur regard, malgré que leurs yeux ne soient pas couleur rubis comme les tiens, c'est toi que je vois. Ils me rappellent toi, et pourtant je ne peux que les aimer comme je t'aime.
1. Chapter 1

**OS : Alec et Rosaline  
**

**Coucou, ceci est mon premier OS, alors soyez indulgent si vous le lisez.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à S. Meyer**

* * *

Bonjour, je me nomme Rosaline mais je préfère Rose. Mon nom complet est Rosaline Narcisse Bell. J'ai eu 18 ans le 5 février. Je suis maman de trois petits miracles. Mes trois anges, mes trois fils. Ils sont nés le 2 novembre et auront 2 ans cette année. Ils s'appellent Ahëlan Logan, Aaron Alec et Anthony Darius. Leurs prénoms ont chacun leur signification :  
- Ahëlan car c'est le prénom de mon premier frère et Logan parce que mon deuxième frère s'appelle comme ça.  
- Aaron car c'est le prénom de mon grand père et Alec parce que le père de mes miracles s'appelle comme ça.  
- Et enfin Anthony car c'est le deuxième prénom de mon père et Daruis parce que mon meilleur ami s'appelle comme ça.

Je sens alors mes yeux me piquer en repensant à toutes ces personnes. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Mes larmes coulent maintenant. Combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ? Cette situation devient de plus en plus dure à vivre. Je suis seule, très seule. Je suis aussi perdue et brisée. Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Je n'aurais jamais du trahir ma famille, mon espèce pour Lui. Lui, le père de mes enfants. Lui, mon compagnon. Lui, Alec Volturi.

Avant de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment concernant Alec, il faut que je vous raconte mon histoire.  
Comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, Je m'appelle Rose et je fais partie des gardiens. Les gardiens sont des anges vivants sur Terre. On nous appelle gardiens car nous sommes les protecteurs d'une espèce : Les modificateurs. Et cela depuis toujours. Et moi je suis, enfin étais, la fille du Roi et de la Reine : Alexir et Narcisse Bell. J'ai aussi deux frères. Mais je les ai trahis en me donnant à Alec, dans tous les sens du terme. Et j'en subis tous les jours les conséquences. Je ne suis plus la belle Rosaline ! Je suis la Rose brisée et torturée.

J'étais une gardienne belle et puissante. Je suis blonde claire avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Ma peux est très blanche, je suis grande et mince, et mes courbes sont assez prononcées. Tout pour plaire ! J'ai dit aussi que j'étais puissante, j'ai un don. Je peux voir le passé des personnes, connaître tout de leur mémoire, même sans les toucher, juste en les regardant. De plus avec je peux torturer mentalement les personnes. Je suis aussi une bonne combattante. Toutes ces caractéristiques font de moi une bonne gardienne... Faisaient... Car depuis cette nuit, plus rien n'est pareil. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait de telles conséquences.

Des cris se font entendre et me sortent de mes réflexions. Mes fils viennent de se réveiller. J'efface rapidement mes larmes et monte dans leur chambre. Celle-ci est assez grande pour contenir trois berceaux. Je me dirige vers celui de Anthony. Mon premiers miracle est châtain et a hérité de mes yeux. Je le prend dans mes bras et il cale sa tête dans mon cou. Puis je fais de même avec Aaron qui fait lui aussi la même chose que son frère. Je ris doucement. Aaron a la même couleur de cheveux que Anthony mais a de grands yeux bleus clairs, qu'il tient à mon avis de Alec avant sa transformation. Je me dirige vers le dernier berceau et constate que Ahëlan dort encore. Je sors donc en douce de la chambre et vais en bas. Je les dépose dans le canapé et vais prendre les biberons que j'ai fait avant qu'ils se réveillent. Ils sont réglés comme des horloges, ce qui est pratique pour certaines choses, comme la préparation des biberons. Je leur donne et m'assois à côté d'eux.

Ils sont tellement innocents. Je me demande comment ils seront plus tard. Ils me poseront des questions sur leur père et sur ma famille. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur dirai ? J'ai été banni et je n'ai jamais revu Alec depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs notre rencontre.

_''  
__- Rose, grouille toi, me crie mon meilleur ami.  
__- Une minute Daruis, je lui réponds._

_J'ai 16 ans et je suis en mission. J'en fais depuis maintenant 2 ans. Aujourd'hui, nous devons tuer un vampire qui a assassiné l'un des notre et qui fait des ravages parmi les humains à Miami.__  
__Nous sommes donc dans les rues de Miami à courir après un vampire. Il fait nuit et tant mieux car nous pouvons donc utiliser nos pouvoirs. Les gardiens ont la faculté de se téléporter n'importe où, de voler (nous avons des ailes, en même temps, nous sommes des anges), et nous pouvons faire apparaître des épées quand nous voulons. Mais revenons au moment présent. Ce crétin de vampire vient d'entrer dans une forêt. Je déploie donc mes ailes et m'envole. Je repère le vampire mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Ceux qui m'accompagne se divisent pour pouvoir le coincer. Mais arrivé à une clairière, le vampire s'arrête et je comprends pourquoi. D'autres personnes de son espèce sont là. Ils sont tous vêtus d'un cape noire dont ils relèvent la capuche quand le vampire arrive dans la clairière. Nous atterrissons derrière lui, face aux autres vampires, pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Celui-ci regarde sur les côtés mais deux vampires viennent se poster à ces côtés. Les autres s'avancent. Une petite blonde prend la parole.  
__- Je croyais t'avoir prévenu Olympe.  
__- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.  
__La vampire émet un rire.  
__- Tu as déjà eu ta chance. Je te l'avais dit. Les Volturi n'accordent normalement jamais de deuxième chance et toi, tu en as eu une et tu l'as gâchée.  
__Puis elle regarde un des vampires qui tient Olympe.  
__- Felix, tue-le.  
__Ce qu'il fait. Il allume ensuite un feu et jette le corps du vampire dedans. La vampire semble alors se rendre compte de notre présence.  
__- Qui êtes vous ?  
__On se rapproche d'eux doucement.  
__- Rosaline Bell, princesse des gardiens.  
__Elle a l'air surpris pendant quelques secondes mais se reprend. Ils doivent connaître notre espèce.  
__- Jane Volturi. Que faîtes vous là ?  
__- On est là par vengeance. Mais puisque ce vampire est mort, je pense que plus rien ne retient notre vengeance.  
__Elle hoche la tête, signe qu'elle approuve mes paroles. Elle tourne la tête vers la droite et dit au garçon.  
__- Nous pouvons partir Alec.  
__- On ne fait rien pour eux ? Demande un autre vampire en nous regardant.  
__- Je vous signal que c'est vous qui êtes sur notre territoire, lui répond Darius.  
__Le vampire grogne.  
__- __Ç__a suffit Démétri. Rentrons.  
__Démétri regarde Jane et se résigne. Je jette un coup d'œil à Alec. Je le trouve beau, il a les cheveux foncé et deux rubis à la place des yeux. Sa beauté angélique et dévastatrice m'hypnotise. Ils s'en vont quelques secondes plus tard.  
__- Rose, que faisons nous ? M'interroge Darius.  
__- On dit à mes parents que nous l'avons tué. Personne ne doit dire que nous avons rencontré les Volturis. D'accord ?  
__Ils murmurent tous un oui.  
''_

Quand j'avais dit ça, j'avais cru qu'ils m'obéiraient mais non. Ils l'ont dit à mes parents mais je ne l'ai su qu'après ma nuit avec Alec. Après cette rencontre nous étions rentrés et le soir, j'étais sortie me promener.

_''  
__J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête. Depuis cette rencontre, je ne pense qu'à Alec. Je sais tout de lui. Il est le frère de Jane. Je sais les conditions de sa transformation. Son don est impressionnant. Avec sa sœur, ils forment un puissant duo. Enfin... Il m'obsède mais je ne devrais pas le faire. Non ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Je suis déjà promise à quelqu'un !_

_Je déambule donc dans les rues puis sur la plage. La sensation du sable, encore __chaud malgré que la nuit soit tombée, sur mes pieds est agréable. Je m'assois et ferme les yeux en écoutant les vagues. Je sens alors une présence à côté de moi et une main touche mon bras. Je ressens comme un électrochoc à ce touché. Cette peau est froide mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur ceux d'Alec.  
- Que faîtes-vous là ? Je demande surprise.  
- J'avais envi de te revoir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il ne me répond pas. Sa main remonte le long de mon bras, de mon épaule et vient toucher ma joue. Je me lève d'un bond.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Je m'exclame.  
Il se lève à son tour, se met face à moi et m'embrasse. Hein ?! Heu... On a perdu Rosaline. Je perds alors toutes mes bonnes résolutions et réponds à son baiser. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres que j'entrouvre. Sa langue touche la mienne. Cette sensation est indescriptible. C'est tellement bon. En même temps, c'est mon premier baiser. Mes mains entourent son cou et agrippent sa cape tandis que les siennes viennent se poser sur mes hanches alors que nos langues se livrent une bataille.  
''_

Nous avons fini la nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait pris. J'étais alors vierge et Alec avait été mon premier. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il avait pu être aussi doux et tendre avec moi autant dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles ! Lui qui avait la réputation d'être un vampire froid, méprisant et cruel. Je me le demande encore. Enfin... J'allume la télé car mes deux fils ont fini leur petit déjeuner. Je vais chercher Ahëlan qui est alors réveillé. Je l'installe comme les deux autres. Ahëlan est mon clone. Blond aux yeux verts. Les yeux verts de ma mère. Je soupire. Ça me fait du mal. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus un gardien et je ne suis pas une humaine. Je suis une damnée. Une espèce que toutes les autres rejettent même les humains ne m'approchent pas. Ma nourrisse doit avoir un problème pour vouloir garder mes fils. Car même au lycée, personne ne m'approche. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec ça. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez comment je fais pour habiter une maison, pour pouvoir me nourrir, payer une nourrisse ?

Tout ça je le dois à mon meilleur ami ! Je pense que c'est la personne qui me manque le plus, enfin non, c'est la deuxième. La première étant Alec.  
Darius m'aide en cachette. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis le jour qui a suivi ma nuit avec Alec mais il m'aide quand même alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Je l'ai trahi. Je les ai trahis.

_''  
__Je rentre doucement dans le manoir de mes parents. Nous sommes au levé du soleil et je viens de quitter Alec. Je repense à notre nuit. C'était si intense. Toutes les sensations que j'ai ressenti, étaient si magiques. Je sens encore son odeur sur moi. Espérons juste que je ne croiserai pas d'autres gardiens. Malheureusement pour moi ma mère se tient debout devant la porte de ma chambre. Elle me scrute de ses yeux verts.  
- Suis moi.  
J'obéis. Elle m'emmène dans son bureau où se trouve déjà mon père, Daruis, deux modificateurs sous leur forme de loup, Léon et Eric, un des gardiens qui était avec moi hier.  
- Où as tu passé la nuit ? Me demande mon père froidement.  
Je ne dis rien.  
- Réponds moi !  
- Non ! Je réplique.  
- Rosaline, me prévient-il.  
- Quelle est cette odeur sur toi ma chérie ? Me questionne ma mère.  
Je baisse les yeux, coupable. C'est l'odeur d'Alec. L'odeur d'un vampire.  
- D'accord, reprend mon père. Tu sais Rosaline, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais apparemment j'avais tord. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que vous aviez vu les Volturi ?!  
Je perçois la colère dans sa voix. Il hausse le ton.  
- Et là, tu disparais tout une nuit sans nous prévenir ! Et tu reviens avec une odeur de vampire sur toi ! Alors arrête de te foutre de moi et dis moi tout !  
Une larme perle sur ma joue et je regarde Darius.  
- Désolée, je souffle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ? Me demande mon meilleur ami en se rapprochant.  
Je recule et il s'arrête surpris par mon geste.  
- Ne t'approche pas, je lui souffle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insiste-t-il.  
- Tu lui demandes ça ! Crie Léon en s'adressant à Darius. Comme si tu ne savais pas ! Elle nous a trahi. Elle a couché avec un vampire !  
- La ferme ! Je réplique.  
- Rosaline, ça suffit, s'exclame mon père en colère. Tu es promise à Léon, tu n'avais en aucun cas le droit de faire ça ! Je pensais que tu serais une parfaite Reine mais apparemment non ! Tu as déshonorée la famille bien que personne ne soit au courant à part ceux qui se trouve ici !  
Il s'arrête puis reprend plus calmement bien que la haine dans son ton soit toujours présent.  
- Eric et Darius, emmenez Narcisse.  
Je regarde Eric et dès qu'il croise mes yeux, il baisse la tête. Traître ! Puis je regarde Darius. Je sais qu'il est déçu et en colère contre moi. Et je ne lui en veux pas. C'est à mon tour de baisser la tête.  
__- Que vas tu lui faire ?  
- Cela ne te regarde en rien Narcisse, déclare mon père.  
Elle soupire et sort.  
''_

Je me souviens d'avoir eu mal, très mal. Je garde d'ailleurs plusieurs cicatrices. J'ai en dans mon dos, deux lignes à la place de mes ailes. Elles m'ont été arraché par Léon. J'ai aussi une grande cicatrice faite par mon père qui part de mon front et qui descend le long de ma joue gauche pour se perdre dans mon cou. Et j'ai aussi des griffures que les modificateurs m'ont fait sur mes bras et mes jambes.  
Après m'avoir fait ça, ils m'avaient laissé dans une ville. On m'avait retrouvé, emmené à l'hôpital, soigné, apprit que j'étais enceinte. J'avais déménagé et mes miracles étaient nés.

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé mes fils chez leur nourrisse, je vais au lycée. J'avais décidé de finir ma scolarité. Je commence par mathématiques, tant mieux car j'aime bien. J'aime tout ce qui est en rapport avec les sciences et je crois que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais fait des études de médecine.

Je m'assois à la dernière table, celle qui est tout au fond. J'aurai la paix bien que personne ne me parle jamais. La matinée passe vite et la pause de midi arrive donc rapidement. Je me dirige vers la cafétéria quand une odeur vient me chatouiller les narines. J'inspire et écarquille les yeux, choquée. Cette odeur sucrée. Cette odeur de vampire. Cette odeur... Celle d'Alec.

Je sors vite du bâtiment et je le vois. Il est là, adossé à mon Aston Martin. Je m'approche de lui. Il porte des lunettes de soleil, des Ray-Ban, pour cacher la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Je me mets face à lui et me fige.

Sa main glacée s'approche de ma joue et touche ma cicatrice, me faisant frissonner.  
- Rosie...  
Son souffle froid vient caresser ma peau, me faisant frissonner de nouveau. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Notre baiser devient langoureux. Nos langues se touchent me plongeant dans un plaisir divin. Je me sépare de lui à bout de souffle.  
- Rosie, répète-t-il. Je t'aime.  
Je m'écarte de lui complètement comme si son touché m'avait brûlé. Ma main s'écrase alors contre sa joue.  
- Ne redis jamais ça ! Je siffle acide.  
Il est abasourdi. _  
_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Je ris amer.  
- Tu me demandes vraiment Alec ?  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Moi aussi.  
Je commence à partir lorsque ses doigts s'agrippent à mon poignet.  
- Reste avec moi s'il te plais.  
- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je demande en retirant mon poignet.  
Il ne répond pas et je m'en vais.

Ce soir là, après avoir couché mes miracles, je pleure. Je pleure pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne. Je ne réponds pas. Mais la personne insiste. Je vais donc ouvrir.  
- Je ne veux pas te voir Alec.  
Il ferme la porte et me plaque contre celle-ci.  
- Moi si.  
Il m'embrasse de la même manière que tout à l'heure. Nous restons ensuite quelques minutes enlacés, ces mains entourent de ma taille alors que les miennes se baladent dans son dos, ma tête est contre son torse alors que son nez vient se nicher dans mes cheveux.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, je murmure.  
- Je sais.  
Il y a un mélange de douleur et de tristesse dans sa voix. Je le prends par la main et l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Nous nous allongeons et il m'attire à lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse.  
- Je t'en veux d'être partit, je commence. Je t'en veux tellement. J'aimerais te détester, te haïr mais je n'y arrive pas. Je t'aime.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- J'ai souffert Alec, beaucoup trop.  
Je lui raconte alors ce que j'ai vécu sans lui parler des trois anges qui dorment. A la fin de mon récit, Alec est en colère mais ne bouge pas.  
- Comment peux-tu m'aimer ?! Je ne te mérite pas !  
- Arrête s'il te plais.  
- Mais...  
- Stop, je le coupe.  
Je me relève et lui dis dans les yeux.  
- Alec Volturi, je vous aime.  
Il soupire. Ses yeux brillent d'amour.  
- Je vous aime aussi Rosaline Bell.  
Je frissonne encore une fois.  
- Tu as froid ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.  
Je lui fit un petit sourire qui veux tout dire.  
- Non, ce serait plutôt le contraire, dis-je.  
Il grogne et je rigole.  
- Alors, je continue, que vas tu faire pour arrêter ces frissons ?  
Il grogne une deuxième fois, me faisant rire encore plus. Et au lieu de me répondre par la parole, il le fait par des gestes. Ces caresses et baisers sur ma peau me brûlent bien que son touché soit froid. Alec continue sa torture jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir. Nous nous unissons alors, ce qui nous plonge dans un plaisir divin puis dans l'extase.

Quand je me réveille, Alec n'est plus là. Je prends peur. Et si il était reparti ?! Je sens mes joues s'humidifier. Je saute de mon lit et cours vers la chambre des mes fils. J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et me raidis en voyant Alec penché sur l'un des berceaux. Il se tourne vers moi et est près de moi en moi d'une seconde. Il efface mes larmes qui ont coulées.  
- Je croyais qui tu étais parti !  
Des larmes roulent et il me sert dans ses bras.  
- Je suis désolé mais je te jure que j'arriverai à effacer cette peine que j'ai encré en toi.  
- Alec...  
- Je t'ai fait tant de mal.  
Je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes pleurs cessent.  
Ces yeux font alors le tour de la pièce, fixant les trois berceaux.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit hier ?  
- Parce que c'était nos retrouvailles et que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Alec. Je suis une damnée. Je ne suis pas sûre que tes maîtres soient d'accord que nous soyons ensemble. Et puis après, il y a les garçons, pas sûr non plus que les Voluris acceptent.  
- Ils seront obligés.  
Je soupire mais ne réplique pas car je veux le croire. Je veux croire que je pourrai rester avec lui.  
- Et ils ont des prénoms ces anges ?  
- Quel changement de sujet !  
Nous rions.  
- Alors ? Insiste-t-il.  
Je le prends par la main et me dirige vers le berceau d'Anthony qui dort encore profondément.  
- Voici Anthony Darius. Ensuite il y a Aaron Alec et en dernier Ahëlan Logan.  
Alec sourit et me murmure.  
- Tu as choisis de beaux prénoms.

Une semaine est passée depuis. Je suis impressionnée de voir que Alec s'en sort très bien avec nos fils. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru comme ça. Mais tout n'est pas toujours rose et Alec doit repartir en Italie et il ne sait pas quand il pourra revenir. Je sais juste que je ne pourrai pas tenir si Alec s'absente encore trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, lui aussi le sait mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

Après un dernier baiser, Alec se dirige vers sa voiture mais s'arrête en chemin et revient vers moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
- Venez avec moi.  
Sa phrase me désarçonne.  
- Quoi ?  
- Toi et les garçons, venez avec moi à Voltera.  
- Alec... Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.  
- S'il te plais, me supplit-il.  
Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse passionnément.

- Tu voyages en jet privé ? Je m'exclame.  
Il me fait son petit sourire en coin tout innocent. Trop sexy !  
Les garçons n'ont pas trop été agités. Quelle chance. Le trajet s'est bien passé. Quand nous arrivons aux abords de la cité italienne, je me sens de plus en plus anxieuse et même les mots d'Alec n'arrive plus à me rassurer. Et c'est sa main dans la mienne que j'entre dans la forteresse.

Nous traversons un long couloir jusqu'à un ascenseur que nous empruntons. Les portes de celui-ci s'ouvre alors sur un grand hall où, derrière un comptoir, est assise une humaine.  
- Où sont les Maîtres, Gianna ? Demande Alec.  
- Dans la grande salle.

Les gardes qui sont postés devant me regardent d'un air hautain.  
- Ouvrez les portes, leur ordonne Alec.  
Les portes s'ouvrent et laissent apparaître toute la garde, ainsi que les trois rois. Tout les regards se tournent vers nous.  
- Alec, nous t'attendions, déclare Aro. Mais qui est-ce ? Il demande en nous regardant les garçons, qui sont collés à mes jambes, et moi.  
- Rosaline Belle, princesse des gardiens.  
Aro se tourne vers Démétri surpris.  
- En es-tu sur ? Demande Caius.  
- Oui, je peux le confirmer, répond Jane. D'ailleurs, que fait-elle ici mon frère ?! - C'est une longue histoire, souffle Alec.  
- Nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Aro.  
Alec lui raconte alors notre histoire dans les grandes lignes.

Mon intégration chez les Volturis n'a pas été facile vu que Jane, Démétri et Caius me déteste. De plus, je suis la meilleure combattante et ma transformation en vampire n'a fait qu'accroître mes compétences. Mes ils ont fini par m'accepter. Démétri et moi nous entraînons souvent ensemble et Jane adore ces neveux. En parlant d'eux, ce sont de vraies terreurs même a 17 ans et ce malgré qu'ils soient maintenant vampires. Ils doivent tenir ça de leur père bien que celui-ci affirme le contraire.

Je sens quelqu'un tomber sur le lit et une main vient ma caresser la joue. Je me tourne vers Alec et croise ses yeux rubis.  
- A quoi penses tu ?  
- Au passé, je réponds.  
- Et ?  
- Et je me dis que mes débuts à Volterra auraient pu être plus catastrophiques.  
Il rigole.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande.  
- Ma sœur a failli te tuer un bon nombre de fois tout comme Caius et Démétri ne t'a pas ménagée dans tes premières années vampiriques.  
- Serte mais cela aurait pu être pire surtout avec les garçons. Tout le monde les adore.  
- C'est vrai, admet-il.  
- D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont partis chasser. Alors nous avons du temps pour nous.  
Je ris et il m'embrasse.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
****J'aimerais bien que vous laissiez une petite trace de votre passage qu'elle soit positive ou non. Ça pourrait m'aider pour mes prochains écrits. :)  
****Bis...  
****Rosaline-Narcisse**


	2. Petite note

**Coucou,**

**Merci pour les review.**

**Pour répondre à Lilijoy : Déjà merci. Et pour répondre à ta question, pour l'instant aucune suite n'est prévu même si une personne m'a donné une idée pour le faire. Mais j'ai un autre OS en cour d'écriture, donc je verrai par la suite.**

**Bis...**  
**R-N**


End file.
